


Письмо

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Он держал в руках её письмо, что опоздало на тридцать шесть лет...
Series: Works 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667014
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Письмо

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2020 заявка №99 фанфикшен

Мужчина дрожащими руками взял конверт, который по чистой случайности попал к нему спустя столько лет… чудо, не иначе. Его глаза впились в этот небольшой прямоугольник. Вздох, выдох. Он хочет быть спокойным, но не может, внутри теплится что-то странное, что-то, что он не чувствовал очень давно. Сожаление. Боль. Печаль.

Вина.

Конверт был шершавым на ощупь, сделан из желтой, жесткой, старой бумаги, местами виднелись пятна от чего-то красного (он не хочет знать что это). Подписи не было, лишь одна массивная печать, скрепляющая его. Конверт пах гарью… гарью и железом… слишком знакомый запах для него.

Мужчина быстро, дрожащими руками вскрыл его. Письмо. Один прямоугольный лист, аккуратные, маленькие буквы, словно из печати, но если приглядеться видно — рукопись. Края обгорелые, одной части не видно из-за гари, ещё один край залит кровью. От этого все в душе холодеет. Он читает, а в голове звучит её спокойный, тихий, очень мягкий голос.

«Марволо…

Я помню наши счастливые дни. Время, когда мы были ещё совсем молодыми, когда только встречались, наш медовый месяц и пару недель семейного счастья… Помнишь ли ты их? Эти дождливые дни.

Я часто сидела у камина, укутавшись в плед и пила какао, ты ходил по дому, читая очередную книгу и не замечая ничего вокруг. Мы часто валялись на кровати, просто наслаждаясь обществом друг друга… Помнишь, как я занялась вязанием и ты, насупившись, сидел с клубками шерсти, ворча, что это дело не для чистокровной леди, а я смеялась… Мне было так тепло рядом с тобой, Марволо.

Помнишь, как мы ходили на ярмарку? Она была и для маглов, и для волшебников. Там было множество всяких сладостей. Помнишь, как я уговаривала тебя попробовать яблоко в карамели и как ты упирался? А потом купил ещё два…

А помнишь Францию? Мой день рождения. Я все гадала, что же ты мне подаришь… Ты ходил такой загадочный, хитрый. А потом закрыл мне глаза и открыл уже в Париже.

А ещё я помню, как я делала тебе венок. Ты не хотел надевать его на голову, и я долго за тобой бегала. В конце концов мы оба были в цветочных коронах. Нас сфотографировали. Интересно где теперь это колдофото? Я бы хотела его увидеть снова…

А ещё…»

Идёт стертый огнём абзац, руки уже дрожат. Слишком страшно читать дальше, но глаза упорно ищут эти маленькие буквы, выведенные ее рукой.

«Я тогда поняла что люблю тебя…

Но времени у меня немного… Том… Марволо… Мой Реддл. Сейчас наше маленькое гнездышко пылает огнём. Я слышу крики ордена. Я не питаю надежду на спасение.

Когда ты все это начинал – я знала, что все обернётся катастрофой, поэтому и торопилась ловить каждый момент, запечатлеть каждую секунду счастья, каждый миг воспоминаний о тебе и мне, когда были МЫ. А ещё… Я знаю, что погибну. Это конец. Я хочу лишь сказать на прощание, что люблю тебя. Что очень люблю тебя. Последний год мы не общались, и ты не знаешь, но у нас есть дочь. Она в безопасности, даже не знает кто она. Я скрыла её в мире маглов, отдала в хорошую семью, где её будут любить… Ей лучше не знать о том кто она. Пусть она просто будет счастлива, пусть ее никто не найдет.

Я назвала её Лили. Помнишь, ты говорил, что тебе нравятся Лилии. Прекрасное имя, правда… Я надеюсь она избежит нашей судьбы…»

Последняя часть покрыта кровью и написана коряво.

«Я люблю тебя… И она тебя любит… И, я уверена, ты бы тоже полюбил ее так же как я. Прощай, милый… Я люблю тебя.»

Мужчина сжимает письмо в руках. Письму тридцать шесть лет. Хочется кричать. Тридцать шесть мерлиновых лет. Он закрывает лицо руками. Лили. Как он не догадался? У неё ведь её глаза… ее храбрость. Ее стойкость. Ее любовь. А теперь? Гарри Поттер… Все катится к чертям. Он не сможет закончить дело, он не хочет ставить точку. Он идет к ней…


End file.
